


I'm Not Involved

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream idea, F/M, my son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: In a tragic turn of events, Louis followed Clementine into the basement, and was killed by his best friend. Marlon must now live with the guilt of murdering the only one who trusted him, and with the group deciding fate. As if being trapped inside the school with all those judging looks, he finds a way to make it worse.AKA me wanting to make things more angsty and longer





	1. My Best Friend

Louis looked up, seeing Clementine walking across the school yard. He roose a brow curiously. What was she doing? Trying to be a ninja like him? “According to the map, there should be another entrance to the basement around here.” Cleme spoke to herself, walking around outside. The basement, why was she trying to get in there?

Staying quiet he followed her, making sure to be quiet. Louis knew how fierce this girl could be, no need to get caught. After some wandering, Clem eventually approached the basement door. Hiding behind one of the couches, Louis was surprised to hear yelling.

What was going on down there?

Louis’ eyes went wide seeing Clementine smash a brick against the lock on the basement door repeatedly. After a few strikes, it broke off, allowing her to open it. “Scary, but cute.” Louis muttered, watching her walk inside.

Waiting a little bit, Louis followed her inside the basement, the voices becoming clearer. It sounded like Brody was arguing with…Marlon..? Why was he down here?

“You know he’s not alone. Those bastards are back and it’s only a matter of time before they find us. You know that!” Who finds them? What had Marlong gotten himself into?

Louis was shocked by these words, so focused on being sneaky, he actually tripped over his own foot, bringing the metal stand down with him. The boy swore loudly, looking up to see Clementine staring at him in horror.

“Who the fuck is that?” Marlon’s voice came from farther inside the basement. Oh shit.

Biting his lip, the two of them walked inside the basement, Marlon flashing his light at them. “Clem…” Brody gasped out. Marlon looked alarmed seeing Louis. Why the fuck was he here? Brody turned to Marlon, who glared, putting the light down. “What are you doing down here, in the dark?” Clem asked. “I’d like to know that too please.” Louis spoke, getting a glare from the girl he liked.

“Brody and I were just talkin’, go get some sleep, both of you.” Marlon said, “You two deserve some shut eye.”. Clem looked at the two, not believing it for a moment. Louis didn’t like this, Marlon was his best friend but something was defiantly wrong.

“No offense Marlon, but this doesn’t exactly sound like a polite conversation.” Louis responded. “What are you fighting about?” Clementine asked, causing the two to look at each other. “It’s none of your buisness, go back to the dorm.” Marlon told. “Come on Marlon.” Louis began, getting a glare from his best friend. Clem looked at Brody, and that was all it took.

“The man you met at the station. We have history with him.” This caught Louis off guard. History? What? No, Marlon would’ve told him. “Brody,” Marlon warned, “Don’t listen to her guys, she’s stressed out.”.

This was getting to tense for his liking.

“Say what you have to say, Brody.” Clem stepped forward, glaring up at Marlon. “What history..?” Louis couldn’t help but ask, slowly moving closer to try and figure things out. 

Brody lookd up, “Marlon let him take the twins. Him and his people.”. Louis gaped, not possible! Minerva and Sophie?! “Damnit Brody!” Marlon exclaimed, clearly angered. Not a good sign. “Tenn’s sisters?” Clem questioned, “I thought they were killed by walkers.”. “That’s the story we told everyone,”, “Shut up.”, “Cause Marlon was so ashamed of what-”, “I said SHUT UP.”

Louis moved at the wrong time, not expecting Marlon to swing his flashlight. He stumbled back into the boiler, holding his head, the three looking at him in shock. Marlon most shocked, his best friend’s blood on his face. “Holy shit, Louis I’m-”

Louis looked up, grimacing in pain as blood caked his face, hand hovering the injury. “Uh…what did you say?” He moved his hand, blood pouring down his face getting a terrified gasp from Brody and Clem. “Louis!” Clem exclaimed as he grew dazed, slumping back into the boiler, and sliding down.

“Oh my god, Louis, I’m so sorry!” Marlon exclaimed, immediately moving to his injured friends side. No, Louis was suppossed to be one of the ones that made it! “Marlon…” Brody gasped out, covering her mouth. “What have you done?!” Clementine shouted in anger, still in disbelief that Louis got hit.

Marlon was at his friend’s side, muttering apology after apology. Louis weakly glance over, but his head started dropping again. “God damnit, help!” Marlon shouted at the two girls. Brody tensed, running into the basement to grab the first aid kit.

This left Clementine and Marlon with the very injured Louis. “Stay with us, you gotta stay with us buddy.” Marlon frantically spoke. Clem moved closer, taking Louis hand. “Louis, it’s me Clem.” She had to keep his focus on something. Clem hadn’t known him all that long, but she greatly enjoyed his company, even enjoyed his moments of flirting.

“What…? Who..? I..I can’t see.” Louis wheezed out. “Hold on,” Marlon growled getting up from his feet, “Damnit Brody hurry up!”. Marlon left to help find the first aid kit.

Clem kept on trying. “Clementine, remember?” She begged, she even started singing to him like their first meeting, “Oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine.”. She wasn’t as good as him, but it was a try.

“Clem…” He looked up to her weakly, “You should try singing…”. “I will, but only if you’re there to play the piano for me and sing along.” Clem took his hand in both of hers. “Yeah…yeah we will…because you’re super strong and talented… and we’ll see if we can get Marlon a guitar…and Mitch some drums… we’ll be our own…band.” He wheezed, hand shaking in hers slightly, grunting in pain.

Marlon and Brody walked around the corner, looking at the two. Louis choked slightly, his body twitching. “Louis?” Clem asked in alarm. Her eyes widened as his hand slid from hers, body slumping to the side, limp.

Marlon could only stare forward in disbelief, Brody and Clementine staring at him both. “You killed Louis…”


	2. Wrong Place Wrong Time

Marlon looked up in surprise seeing Louis arriving with Clementine. As if shit couldn't get any worse! Now his best friend is here, and hearing all this bullcrap. Fuck, if Louis went off blabbering anything to the others, things were gonna get bad fast! He didn't trust the new girl either, she'd fuck everything up.

“Tenn’s sisters?” Clem questioned, “I thought they were killed by walkers.”. “That’s the story we told everyone,”, “Shut up.”, “Cause Marlon was so ashamed of what-”, “I said SHUT UP.”. He was scared, he was angry. HE SAW RED. Not even thinking, Marlon swung his flashlight down, intending to shut Brody up.

Louis stepped between them in attempt to cool things down, and Marlon could barely process anything until Louis stumbled back towards the boiler. Wet sticky blood stained his face. The blood...the blood of his best friend. Louis held his head, grimacing. Marlon looked at him, "Holy shit, Louis I'm-".

"Uh...what did you say?" Louis moved his hand, blood immediately caking his face. Marlon wanted to puke right then and there, watching his best friend slump against the boiler. Clementine had shouted his name whilst Brody looked in horror, barely able to believe the sight before her. “Oh my god, Louis, I’m so sorry!” Marlon exclaimed, immediately moving to his injured friends side. Damnit Louis! Why did he have to be such a dumbass?! Why did he always have to be the one to see good in people? Why did he have to be the fun lover and one of the best people left on this damn earth? “Marlon…” Brody gasped out, covering her mouth. “What have you done?!” Clementine shouted in anger, still in disbelief that Louis got hit. The blonde ignored them, clutching his hands friend tightly, muttering apologies repeatedly.

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be. And yet...it did.

Marlon stood besides Brody, staring at the limp corpse of his best friend in disbelief. Both of the girls turned to him. "Marlon..." Brody gasped out. "You killed Louis..."

He killed Louis... he killed his best friend.

Clementine stood up, walking over to the two. She glared at him, clenching her fist. "We have to tell everyone. You two are going to tell everyone what the fuck has been happening, or so help me, I WILL!" Clementine shouted, glaring right at him. Marlon took a shaky breathe, and Brody glanced at the two. "S-She's right...their gonna come back, we have to tell the others." Brody spoke. Clem was about to speak, when Marlon interuppted her. "I'll tell them...I'll fucking tell them...just...just let me bury him first." Marlon's voice cracked as he spoke, tears forming in his eyes. Clem looked at him, then Brody.

An agitated sigh escaped her lips, "We'll have a funeral, and then you're telling everyone about the raiders.". She hated his guts right now...but Louis was his best friend... Marlon should be allowed that much.

The three turned around back to the boiler, and gasped loudly. The basement was dark, and there was only a small ray of light coming from the flashlight that Marlon had left. All that remained in the area of the boiler was a puddle of blood. Nothing more. No body, nor Louis in sight. "Shit." Clementine grimaced, looking around the dark basement. Marlon took a steady breathe, looking around. "You two...you two wake everyone up. Get them to the grave yard." He had to stop being so scared...this... this forced his hand. He had to take responsiblity of this. Marlon didn't want to kill his best friend, but he did. Even if it was an accident, he had still done it. Brody looked at Clementine, before slowly taking the door that lead back into the school. Clem scowled at him one last time. "You're a coward. You were too weak and afraid to face them, and look what it's cost you." Clementine hissed out. "I know...I know that..." Marlon silently wept.

Watching the two girls head upstairs, Marlon took a deep breathe, pulling a knife from his boot. He always kept a spare on his incase. Faint growls filled the dark basement, sending chills down his spine. "Don't think about it...don't fucking think about it..." Marlon whimpered softly to himself as he began to prowl around the area, searching. His body shook as he walked past the blood, approaching the flashlight. "Oh come the fuck on." Marlon grumbled under his breathe as the light flickered. He had to see if Ruby had any more batteries around...if he'd even be allowed to use it that is. They'd probably kick him our...or maybe even kill him. Who knew how some of the kids were going to react?

Turning back towards the entrance, he heard more growls. Marlon slowly closed his eyes, letting out in a deep inhale before breathing it out. He couldn't be afraid....he had to do this. Marlon walked closer to the growls, entering the hall where the outside entrance was.

His heart got lodged in his throat, staring at the figure standing in the hall, barely visible from the stormy darkness outside the basement. "Louis." Marlon whistled, catching his friend's attention. An aggrivated growl came from Louis, the fresh walker turning towards him. Marlon tensed up, painfully staring at what he had caused as Louis limped towards him. Tossing the flashlight to the ground, he faced his best friend, staring at cold milky eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry." Marlon whimpered, gripping the knife. Familar soft hands grabbed onto his letterman jacket, but even through the fabric he could feel how cold they were. Marlon looked his friend in the eyes, choking on a sob, "Tell Minerva and Sophie I'm sorry.".

With those words he drove the knife into his best friend's head, catching his body in his arms as he wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KILL ME I LOVE ANGST WAY TO MUCH LOUIS DESERVES THE WORLD


End file.
